Remember Me
by Rin Miharu-Uzu
Summary: Gk bisa bikin summary.SasuNaru. Spesial fict for Zuka-baka. RNR Please


**Pairing:** Sasuke x Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate:** T

**Warnings:** Shounen-Ai, Yaoi, Typo bertebaran, Gaje, OOC

**Genre:**_Friendship, Romance._

**Type:** _Oneshot_

" **Jika ada kesamaan baik judul ataupun ceritanya hanyalah ketidaksengajaan dan mohon dimaafkan"**

**Remember Me, Please**

Seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan, berkulit putih porselin tengah duduk termenung dipadang rumput yang sangat luas. Angin berhembus sangat kencang membuat rambut hitam seperti pantat ayam milik pemuda tersebut ikut bergoyang.

**#Sasuke pov**

Aku menunggunya. Pemuda yang sudah membuatku menjadi berubah. Pemuda yang errr sangat cantik yang memiliki 3 garis tipis dipipinya, rambut pirang, mata birunya bagai langit yang sangat kusuka. Walaupun dia sangat ribut dan juga cerewet tapi entah mengapa setiap kali memandangnya aku selalu terpesona olehnya

Sudah 2 minggu dia tak kunjung datang semenjak festival hanabi itu. Padahal dia sudah berjanji akan ketemuan ditempat ini. Tapi aku akan selalu menunggunya ditempat ini. Tempat pertama kali kita bertemu.

"Mungkin dia lagi sibuk." Batin Sasuke sambil menghela napas

**#end Sasuke pov**

"Aniki, cepatlah disini indah sekali." Teriak seorang pemuda yang berlari dipadang rumput. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat sangat ceria dan tanpa beban.

Sasuke menoleh. Dia mengamati pemuda yang sangat familiar itu. Berulang kali dia mengedipkan matanya tapi yang dia lihat tetap sama. Itu Naruto. Benar-benar Naruto pemuda yang sangat ditunggunya ditempat ini. Naruto berjanji akan datang ketempat ini setiap sore walaupun sudah lewat 2 minggu.

Perlahan Sasuke mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto. Naruto mengerutkan dahi.

"Kamu siapa?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

Napas Sasuke tercekat. Tiba-tiba saja dadanya merasa nyeri. Sasuke bergetar menatap Naruto dihadapannya dan mendadak tidak mengenalinya.

"Siapa dia? Apakah dia mengenaliku? Mengapa aku merasa sangat mengenalnya. Tapi aku tidak mengingatnya sama sekali." batin Naruto bertanya-tanya

Saat ini, Sasuke ingin sekali menggoyangkan tubuh Naruto untuk menyadari kehadirannya namun Sasuke hanya mematung dihadapan Naruto pemuda yang sangat ditunggu-tunggunya.

Disaat yang bersamaan, datanglah seorang pemuda yang mendekati mereka berdua. Pemuda itulah yang dipanggil Naruto dengan sebutan "aniki" . Seketika membuat Sasuke shock berat.

"Apakah kau pemuda yang bernama Sasuke?" Tanya Deidara kepada Sasuke membuat Sasuke shock setengah mati begitu mengetahui pemuda itu mengenalnya

"Perkenalkan, namaku Deidara kakaknya Naruto. Maaf sudah membuatmu bingung. Tapi aku akan menjelaskannya"

Deidara mengeluarkan album foto kecil dari saku celananya. Semua foto ini diambil dua minggu yang lalu. Sasuke terlihat terkejut melihat foto-foto tersebut.

"Naruto mengidap penyakit azhameir sejak masih kecil."

"Ja-Jadi? Dia tidak mengingatku sama sekali?" Tiba-tiba lutut Sasuke melemas. Otaknya belum bisa menerima semua ini. Lalu, pandangannya teralihkan pada album foto yang sedang dipegang Deidara.

"Ingatan Naruto sedang rusak saat ini. Tapi semenjak dia mengenalmu, dia selalu saja menulis namamu dan juga menempelkan fotomu di kamarnya." Kata Deidara

"Hingga, suatu ketika dia mengalami depresi berat. Dia mengamuk lalu melepas satu-persatu foto yang ada didinding. Tapi sepertinya dia selalu mengingat namamu." Lanjut Deidara

Tiba-tiba tubuh Sasuke merasa lemas mendengar hal tersebut. Dia teringat akan kenangan yang tidak bisa ia lupakan selama 2 minggu ini. Namun dia juga senang Naruto tidak melupakan dia sepenuhnya walaupun hanya mengingat namanya.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke, Memori ingatan Naruto saat ini waktu untuk mengingatnya. Entah sampai kapan."

Dada Sasuke terasa lebih sesak. Dia merasa matanya memanas tiap kali melihat Naruto dengan keadaan seperti ini. Dia merasa sangat memancarkan sinar ketulusan yang sangat dalam. Sasuke ingin sekali memeluk tubuh kecil itu dan mengulang kenangan mereka dulu tapi semua itu mustahil.

Sasuke berusaha menarik bibirnya membentuk senyuman yang tulus dan berkata. "Kuharap kita bisa memulai dari awal lagi ya Naruto."

#Omake

Angin semilir menghempas padang rumput dan deretan pohon, membuat udara disore hari semakin dingin. Langit yang semula berwarna biru cerah telah tergantikan oleh langit hitam bertabur bintang-bintang membuatnya tampak cantik. Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan yang termenung melihat langit malam itu. Sebut saja dia Sasuke

"Hei…kau sedang apa disitu?" Tanya Naruto kepada Nasuke. Namun tidak dijawab oleh Sasuke.

"Hei…kau dengar aku tidak? Hari sudah beranjak malam,segeralah pulang angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Kata Naruto

"Hn." Jawab sasuke seadanya

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Salam kenal.?" Kata Naruto memperkenalkan diri

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat, padat dan tidak jelas(?)

"Kau punya nama tidak sih."kata Naruto jengkel dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke

"Sasuke Uchiha. Panggil saja Sasuke." Kata Sasuke

"Salam kenal Sasuke. Apakah kau tidak bosan disini. Lebih baik kita ke festival Hanabi saja ditengah kota." kata Naruto

"Baiklah." Jawab Sasuke

"Asikkkk…. Ayok berangkat." Kata Naruto senang

Di festival hanabi yang sangat meriah terlihat banyak orang berkumpul disana. Sama seperti sepasang pemuda yang terlihat santai terlihat pemuda berambut pirang itu sedang membawa es krim.

"Sasuke…pestanya meriah ya." Kata Naruto takjub

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dingin

"Kau mau es krim? Enak lho!" tawar Naruto kepada Sasuke

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke cepat. Dia hanya terpaku melihat pemandangan indah didepannya. Mata biru bak langit yang sangat disukainya memancarkan sinar kehangatan membuat siapa saja akan terpesona terhadapnya. Pemuda yang telah membuat Sasuke berubah hanya kepada Naruto seorang.

Setelah mereka puas berkeliling dengan suasana hening, akhirnya naruto pun membuka percakapan.

"Sasuke…kau pasti lapar sama sepertiku, ayo kita makan."

"Terserah sajalah Dobe."

"Apa katamu? Dasar Teme."

"Ck. Dasar Dobe."

"Terserah kau sajalah. Aku manu ramen."

"Hn."

Setelah puas mengenyangkan perut mereka masing-masing. Akhirnya mereka pun mencari tempat duduk yang terdekat dari mereka. Kesunyian pun mulai tercipta diantara mereka. Akhirnya Naruto pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Teme.. menurutmu apa yang paling berharga didunia ini?

Sasuke tidak menjawab

"Kalau menurutku, itu adalah waktu karena kita gak akan pernah bisa mengulang sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Banyak orang yang menyia-nyiakan waktunya namun banyak pula yang menginginkan waktu itu untuk terus bertahan hidup. Jadi, jangan pernah menyia-nyiakan waktu karna suatu saat pasti kita akan menyesal" Kata Naruto

"Hn."

Akhirnya puncak dari festival hanabi pun dimulai, banyak kembang api bertebaran dilangit itu membuat semua pengunjung takjub akan hal itu.

"Sasuke.. Kembang apinya indah ya." Kata Naruto takjub

"Hn…" jawab Sasuke padahal dalam hatinya juga ikut mengagumi itu

"Sasuke.. Apakah kau membawa hp? Bolehkah aku meminjamnya sebentar?" Tanya Naruto

"Bawa. Buat apa? Tanya Sasuke

"Aku ingin kita berfoto dengan berlatar belakang kembang api itu." Kata naruto

Sasuke memandang Naruto lama sebelum akhirnya mengangguk enggan. "Baiklah, apa imbalanku?"

Naruto menaikan alisnya sebelah. "Imbalan? Oh, ayolah. Kau bukan seorang artis yang di bayar untuk berfoto."

"Tapi wajahku mirip artis. Terserahlah," Sasuke memasukan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celananya. "Ayo. Imbalannya adalah wajahmu harus terlihat bagus di foto itu." Sasuke menoleh sebentar sebelum akhirnya melangkah mendahului Naruto yang masih terkesiap dengan wajah berbinar.

**End**

****Hallo minna-san *melambaikan tangan ala miss universe*

Lama tak berjumpa dengan Haru ya

Ini Haru persembahkan buat emak Zuka-Baka yang lagi ultah hari ini *nyalain bom*

Otanjoubi omedetou emakku sayang *hug Zuka*

Maaf jika rada aneh

Silahkan di review minna-san ^^ Flame juga boleh kok

Arigatou nee~


End file.
